


Reasons for Revenge

by antivaisforlovers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivaisforlovers/pseuds/antivaisforlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alaina just wants to see H2-22 one more time before his procedure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons for Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the quest Memory Interrupted. This quest gave me... unexpected feelings. Lots of them. There may have been a few tears. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. <3

“Oh my god Deacon,  _ hurry _ ! I want to get there before they start anything!”

He was panting slightly behind her. “You’re killing me here, Charmer. When’d you get to be so fast?”

Alaina was hurrying her way through Goodneighbor, trying her best to make Deacon keep up so they could reach the Memory Den to see H2-22 before his procedure. After transporting him to Ticonderoga some time ago, she’d done her best to keep in touch with him, visiting now and then to see how he was holding up and listening to him when he needed to voice concerns or fears. Over time she’d grown quite fond of him, and he of her. H2 was sweet and gentle, while Alaina was comforting and patient. They were each a calm and relaxing force for the other.

Entering the building, she threw a quick wave to Irma before continuing quickly to Doctor Amari’s room in the basement. She spotted H2 on the couch as soon as she entered and walked over to him, an excited smile on her face. “H2! Ugh, I’m so glad I made it. I didn’t think we would, with Deacon taking his time and all.” She turned and gave Deacon a wink—in return he very clearly rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses and stuck his tongue out at her.

As she moved to give the synth a hug, he looked up at her in annoyance. “Who are you? Stay back!”

She jerked to a stop upon hearing this deep, rough voice that didn’t match the H2 she knew at all, heart sinking and all previous excitement vanishing. She stared at him for a moment before looking at the doctor behind her. “Amari… what’s going on?”

Amari looked at Alaina with sad eyes. “I’m so sorry, but we couldn’t wait. Time is of the essence, and we were running out of it.” She glanced at H2 as she continued quietly. “He talked about you right up until the procedure started. He wanted to say goodbye, but…” She trailed off and looked back at Alaina. “I’m so sorry. Truly. I.. I know how close the two of you were.”

Alaina was slowly shaking her head, trying and failing to process what she was hearing. “No, that can’t be right, can it? I mean, it’s not like you take  _ everything _ away from them, right? I’m sure he’ll remember me.” She started toward him, but Amari caught her by the arm.

“I’m so sorry. But he won’t remember you. Please understand, in order to keep them safe, we wipe everything and give them all new memories. He doesn’t know anything of his life before the procedure.”

Alaina rounded on the doctor, eyes flashing with anger. “You just couldn’t wait?” Her voice was getting louder, prompting Deacon to stand close behind her, squeezing her shoulders gently as he whispered comforting words in an effort to calm her down. “Not even for just... a little more time so I could say goodbye before—.” Her voice cracked and she abruptly stopped yelling, clenching her jaw tight. She could feel the tears forming, but she’d be damned if she let herself cry right here.

Amari was looking at her with pleading eyes, but all Alaina could do was shake her head stiffly and turn away in resignation. “What now?” she asked hollowly.

“Now we move H2 out of the Commonwealth and into what will hopefully be a safer location.” Amari paused for a moment before quietly continuing. “One more thing… there’s a holodisk waiting for you on my desk upstairs. For your ears only.”

Alaina nodded numbly as she turned to leave, glancing forlornly at H2, her friend, one last time.

She and Deacon made their way slowly up the steps, neither knowing what to say. When they reached the desk, Alaina tentatively grabbed the holotape and sat on a nearby couch before sliding it into her Pip-Boy. Deacon, noticing gratefully that Irma was absent from the room, sat quietly next to her, running his hand soothingly over her back as she leaned forward, readying herself for what the holotape held. Her breath hitched when she heard H2’s soft voice speaking to her, a stark contrast from what she experienced downstairs.

 

_ “The doctor said I could say goodbye. I’ve decided… to have the operation. I know I’ll lose all my memories. I don’t want you to be sad. _

_ I… I have nightmares. And this world, the SRB, being hunted. I just can’t handle it. Everyone says I’ll be safer if I start a new life. I know I’ll be happier. _

_ My only regret is I’ll forget. Old Man Stockton. High Rise. _

_ And you. _

_ Looking back, there’s only fear. Worse than fear. But I will miss my new… friends.” _

She could hear Doctor Amari gently telling the synth that it was time, and then—  _ “I… uh… Thanks.” _

 

Her hand was pressed to her mouth, and she barely registered the tears on her face as she replayed the tape once, twice, three times. She was numb when she finally turned it off and sat back up, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

Deacon wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, squeezing gently as he rested his head on hers. “Charm—Alaina… I’m so sorry. This is all on me, I really should have prepared you for situations like this.” He got no response from her, but could feel her begin to tremble. “Hey, it’s just us here. And you know I’m the last person to judge you for anything. Just let it out.”

She shook her head stubbornly, but as she opened her mouth to take a deep breath, a choked whimper escaped her and there was no turning back. He wrapped both arms around her and held her tight as she grabbed the front of his shirt, burying her face in his chest while angry sobs wracked her body. He held her and rocked her and ran his hands over her arm and back in an effort to calm and console her, but he knew the best thing for her was to get it all out.

Several moments passed where the only sound in the room was Alaina’s muffled crying.

When her tears finally dwindled to sniffles, she sat up and rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. They sat in silence as she stared at the ground, elbows resting on her knees and her chin in her hands, apparently deep in thought. Moments later, she stood abruptly and strode towards the exit.

“Well that was sudden,” Deacon mumbled as he jumped up after her. “Hey Charmer, where’re we going?”

She turned towards him slightly, red face full of purpose and angry determination, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“We’re going to destroy the Institute.”


End file.
